


From Across the Silence

by BeastlyAuthor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But Worse, Gen, Oneshot, Tree Bros AU, it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastlyAuthor/pseuds/BeastlyAuthor
Summary: After a frightening call from Cynthia Murphy, Evan Hansen finds himself staring the fear of losing his best friend straight in the face.





	From Across the Silence

  Evan stepped into the hospital, his shoulders tense with discomfort. A feeling of foreboding washed over him as he looked around. Doctors and nurses rushed through the emergency room in different directions, some pushing wheelchairs and others quickly scribbling down notes on their clipboards as they passed. He stiffly made his way through the crowd, people moving to dodge him at every turn. He never liked hospitals; in fact, they always stressed him out. He only chose to come because of an urgent call from Mrs. Murphy to get there as soon as possible. She spoke in a (relatively) calm tone in an attempt to keep him from freaking out, but it didn't work. The only thing she explained was that something had happened to Connor, which only made it worse. To him, that _something_ could've been absolutely _anything:_ A car crash, an attempted murder- heck, Connor could've been struck by a meteor, for all he knew. The only thing he was certain of was that, whatever happened to his best friend, it was definitely, undeniably, something _bad._

* * *

  Evan broke into a cold sweat as he burst into Connor's hospital room. He thought he was prepared for the worst from the beginning, but he was clearly wrong. He'd arrived just in time to see the doctor laying a white cloth over his friend's head. Mr. Murphy tearfully held Mrs. Murphy back as she sobbed hysterically, trying desperately to reach her son and do something to revive him. Zoe, on the other hand, watched the scene, too shocked to move, let alone to try and intervene.

  Evan felt himself go light-headed for a moment upon seeing the horrifying scene, his breath hitching painfully in his throat as he tried to scream. Almost instinctively, he ran straight to Connor's bedside. He felt his whole being shake as tears stung his eyes, falling onto the sheet that covered the corpse. It used to be Connor Murphy- his best friend- the _one person_ he'd truly felt close to...  But now, it was just that. A corpse. No life. No emotion. No trace of the soul that was once there.

  Connor was gone.

  The echoing sound of screams and sobs disappeared in a harsh ringing in Evan's ears. Tears blurred his vision. His mind, for once, went almost completely dead. The one thing he could think- the one thing he could _feel_ was that-

  Connor was _gone._

  Memories of him and Connor smiling, laughing, _living_ without a care in the world, not knowing that they would be _ripped apart_ in a single moment played on and on in his mind, sending a dull, aching pain through his head. No more inside jokes. No more e-mails. No more long talks. No more mid-day trips to Ala Mode. No more...-

   _Connor was_ ** _gone._**  
     
  When Evan and the remaining Murphys were able to properly compose themselves, Connor's body was taken to a morgue. Exhausted both mentally and physically, they took a quiet car ride back to the Murphy household, where all they could do was sit in the living room, a ghostly silence settled among them.

 


End file.
